The Hunter, The Archer, and The Lion
by ANewImagineNation
Summary: Archie has always looked up to Hunter, a cavalier Sceptile that has been his mom's best Pokemon and childhood friend, as a better surrogate father than his abusive first and even more as a loving brother along with his best friend, Lion the Luxray. However, Hunter has always felt something stronger for Archie. But can they live with something so taboo? Happy B-Day to a great friend
1. The Hunter

**A-9: Oh my... f***ing god.**

 **ANGELa: What? Is it because this was the first story in ages, because you missed Braindead's birthday by months, or because we've finally actually got some air conditioning? *puts out her packed bags***

 **A-9: THIS AIR CONDITIONING IS AMAAAAAAAAAAZINGGGGGGGGGGG...**

 **dEVIL: Thanks! I installed this guy a few hours ago!**

 **A-9: I FUDGING LOVE YOU! *hops into his arms***

 **ANGELa: You two can go get a room, I have mine in Holland~**

 **G. Host: SHE'S LEAVING?! WHOOOO I LOVE YALL! *hops into dEVIL's arms too***

 **ANGELa: ... *pokes dEVIl who now tips offbalance***

 **Everyone: Happy BIRTHDAY BRAINY!**

 ***CRASH***

* * *

I've lived with Hunter ever since I was born. When mom was 18, she wanted to become a Pokemon Professor with a newly-discovered young Treecko at her side. Hunter, she called him. To become official professor of a certain region, you had to be elected, like a president would in your world. So my mom spent her life on campaigns, winning over cities and countrysides, and showing off the discovery of the species of Treeckos to the entire region.

But her brother Birch reveled in being her rival. Her invention of the Poke-translator just didn't meet up to his discoveries. I can still see her after losing the entire election. Tousled hair, shaken with distress, her golden threads stained with the sweat and tears of a lost cause. Razzberry wine dripping from her chin as she mourned, tears sliding down her reddened beaten cheek. Hunter was that one loyal Grovyle, who released himself from his ball to deflect the cold attacks of my ex-father.

 _ **"USELESS. USE. LESS!"**_

I could still hear the screams, the tearing of hair, golden strands on the floor... some from mom... some from me...

Hunter held me in his arms as we watched Father go. One defiant _vrooom_ from his engine was met with another blast of a Bullet Seed attack.

 _ **"Monster... MONSTER!"**_

He cried as he fled, pulling out of the driveway with his sad ass and dignity shattered further than his windshield. I could hear but also feel Hunter's growl, his squinted garnet-red eyes gleamed with a murderous look but also with a tenuous tiredness and relief. I clutched at his side, frail and cut like everything else in my life so far, tears staining the neck of my shirt.

"You're safe now... You'll always be... I promise."

Hunter's voice spoke with a soft brotherly tone as he stroked my hair, fading from its golden shine into an auburn glow. At least now it matched my emerald eyes. For minutes we just sat there, watching the sunrise as mom stumbled out into the porch.

"Mistress!" Hunter rushed to catch my mom mid-fall as she glared into the sun, the light accentuating the sapphire glint in her eyes.

"Oh come on Hunter, you know how I feel about that name… I'm your mom too." My mom rubbed at an ache on her cheek before pulling out some band-aids from the left pocket of her torn, ruined cloak. yet somehow it remained a nice pearly white.

"Here. Patch yourselves up." She motioned to us. Her hair was still messy, a dirty blonde to flaxen shade rather than the golden sheen they had before. "I can handle myself."

"B-but mom!" I cried pointing at the searing gash in her right arm. "Mis-I mean mom!" Hunter stuttered as my mom ripped some makeshift gauze, her torn cloak, and held it to the swelling wound.

"No buts... We move... Today." She finally released as she recovered, reaching down to embrace me as I ran into her arms.

The road trip that followed was a travail to say the least. I waved goodbye to the construction men as they took down mom's wrecked laboratory and to my bedroom on the second floor. I smiled when I saw a cobalt-black paw wave back.

"Um... Mom, did we get Lion?" Lion was the Luxray mom caught as a Shinx and trained alongside Hunter when she was younger. She then tested out some extra-dimensional electromagnetic device on him which seemed to work... but didn't catch on either unlike the name Lion and his life-long membership to the family. Although he usually does completely nothing and shows no range of skill to me... ever. Whatever~! Who can't love Lion?

I tapped her on the shoulder from the backseat as Hunter looked back at window to find a black muzzle in a wide yawn, eyes lazy and barely open. He casually gave glance at us before padding around the mattress and plopping asleep carelessly. He shut his teary eyes after another yawn, his four paws stuck out making him look like a flat blue pancake with butter and syrup slapped on with reckless abandon. Heck, his fur still has that cow lick from his bed head this morning.

"Hmm?" She hummed questioningly as she gave a cursory glance in the electric lion's direction before realization hit her harder than a Thunderpunch.

"THAT LAZYASS LION!" She burst out as she rushed upstairs and dragged the Luxray by his tail out of the house. Everyone watched with widened eyes, unable to look away. Lion simply added another yawn to his twenty and laid his head on his two paws as mom tugged him out onto the road.

Hunter and I exchanged equally shocked 'Okay?' expressions as mom reached the car. She released Lion, gave him a kiss on the head and a bonk on it too, before returning to the car and resuming to drive off.

We looked to see if Lion was still laying on the side of the road to find him gone.

"Don't worry about 'em. He's probably on the roof of the van." Mom said as she took a mouthful of toast before pointing to the sunroof.

Sure enough there he was, laying there but awake. His eyes staring back in the distance as our old home became one with the horizon, wind brushing against his proud mane as he resumed his rest, eyes still open, still watching...

"You guys want some breakfast?"

We went across endless prairies; Hunter taught me how to forage for food and hunt Pokemon. Lion just watched us without much care for what was actually happening. At least he was a great neck pillow for mom. We usually stopped when we felt tired of the car atmosphere, which was often. Hunter and I went fishing, swimming, tree climbing... all the things I never knew I could do... But my favorite part... was when he taught me how to make a use a bow.

"Aaand... you hold it like that, one hand on the bottom end of the arch, and just pull the string back with the soft part, hold on carefully with two fingers and if it hurts then start over..." He helped me position my hands on the arch of the bow, how to hold onto the arrow with my fingers, then..." He fixed my posture and adjusted some parts before angling me with a box made by his own hand.

"RELEASE!" He cried dramatically as I did so. We watched in awe as... my arrow landed an inch in front of us.

"W-Well, practice makes perfect hehe" He scratched the back of his head empathetically as he laughed awkwardly.

Me? I just hit him in the stomach. With my bow. Pretty hard too.

"YOW! W-Why would you do that?!"

"I was aiming for a dick. Bull's-eye~." I said wittily as I pretended to give a sassy hair flip and began walking back to the van.

"Oh I'm gonna get you so bad..." Hunter hissed as the leave blades on his arms glowed a menacing chartreuse. "You won't even know what hi-"

"Boyyyyys! We're almost there! Get back in the van!" Mom waved to us as Hunter sighed. Dismayed that he couldn't slice my head off… or maybe it was my other head down there….

I blew a raspberry at him as I ran back into the van, locking him out and giggling as I watched him angrily pound the window.

Mom chuckled as she revved the car up and unlocked the door for a very pissed reptile to sit right beside me. Hunter grunted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

I breathed on the window and wrote "I'm sorry" in the condensation before it quickly dissipated. Hunter grunted as he did the same to his side of the window and wrote "Go die." instead. I chortled a bit to myself as I laid back to watch the sunset beam with its golden orange glow. Light dancing throughout the corners of the van as the view became mesmerizing. My mind wandered and suddenly wondered how Lion was doing.

'He must be lonely...' I though to myself as I opened the sunroof and climbed onto the roof of the car where Lion was intently watching the brilliance of colors in the sky and the sun-struck wheat field in front of him.

Lion didn't have any noticable attributes compared to other Luxray, except for that amazingly soft and bright mane and lazy lifestyle. Yet he wasn't fat at all, just fluffy. At first glance he might even be more fit than most of them, which I find nearly impossible. But mom said that under that adorable, huggable plush animal look, he is a fierce fighter and an even more loyal protecter.

"Hey Lion... can I get a ride?" I tugged at his mane to get his attention.

"Grrrrragh prash." He purred messily in response as he stood up, his eyes in the lazy squint-like position as if he were bored or sarcastic. And.. was that a blush? How was this... oh.

"I guess that's a yes?" I said as Lion turned to face me, his star-tipped tail waving in the soft evening breeze as he responded.

"Raaarghns barg." He gave me a long lick against my neck and up across my cheek.

"Hehehe-eew! Lion!" I giggled as I grabbed his amazingly soft azure cheeks with both hands and squished them to bare his shiny front teeth.

"Yes Archie~ I'd love to give you a ride!" His curvy ears twitched as I moved his mouth as if he were talking.

"Gargash." He spoke through his teeth, his eyes with a "Really?" look to them as they focused on me in their glaringly red sockets.

"Hey Hunter, can I borrow your translator?" I reached down the sunroof and clasped my hand repeatedly.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure! Just let me sleep..." He said as he removed the collar from his neck and placed the device into my hand which I then adjusted to fit around Lion.

"Rarasgh." He grumbled as I tied the collar around his neck and getting his huge mane out of the way was not easy.

"Is it comfortable?" I asked as I pushed the translate button.

"Murrahq-uite actually." He spoke in a smooth, 'buttery but not enough to gross you out' like voice. It was definitely much lower than mine, but not much more than Hunter's, maybe even a bit young for his looks.

"Purrfect!" I said as I climbed onto his back and felt the linen soft fur, practically collapsing on him afterwards.

"You know how much I hate your cat puns." Lion growled as he hopped off the roof of the car and onto the side lane, keeping up with ease.

"Awh, sorry Lion... I _**CAT**_ help it!" I gave a loud guffaw before giggling silently to myself.

I could feel Lion roll his lemon yellow eyes as they glowed unnoticeably with the power of built-in night vision, probably performing better than mom's van's headlights. His star shaped tail whipped out in front before jamming itself into my mouth.

"What's wrong bud? Cat got your tongue?~" He teased, before I pulled the spiky appendage from my mouth. It tasted strangely of warm milk and macaroons.

"Ha. Ha. How very _**SHOCKING**_ of you to play along." I snapped back, scratching his buttercup embedded ears playfully.

"You're lucky it wasn't my other spiky appendage in your mouth." Lion let slip, quickly shutting up and flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Other spiky thing? W-What other spiky thing?" I caught onto the awkwardness of the situation as I found a joke to allay it. "You don't have one because you're a _**PUSSY**_."

Lion huffed as he chuckled aloud. "Don't lose your spark, Archie. Keep it current."

I cringed at the overuse of puns. "Oh you, don't lose yours-eee-e-the-eir-!" Lion decided to give me little shock as I spoke. Giving me half a seizure, muscle spasms, and mild epilepsy for a quarter of a millisecond. Much appreciated.

"There. Just to make sure~." He winked at me as I shook the zap away, smoothed my frizzed hair, and gave him a toothy snarl. Afterwards it was just silence, the gentle bumpiness of a Luxray's paws on concrete and the low rumbling of a van.

Until... I decided to break it.

"Hey Lion?"

"What's up, boy?"

"Um... why are you so lazy all the time?"

"Hmmm? What did you say?" He yawned, pretending not to have heard me.

"WHY. Are you so lazy all the time?"

"Well... I'm not lazy right now right?"

"Fine. Why are you lazy so often?"

He turned to look at me, somehow still managing to keep up the pace. Luckily it was an open countryside road, the only cars here should be the ones with soon-to-be rapists germinating inside.

"Archie... it's a long story..." He sighed, his gaze returning to the road ahead

"Well, I have time." I said eagerly, scratching his weak spot behind his ear.

"Mmmmmph~. O-Okay! Okay... I used to be pretty wild. Like a battery with no need for a charge or as your mom put it: a hamster who outran his wheel. Of course I can use the excuse: 'I was young'... but all electric types can't handle standstills. There's a constant current inside them that forces movement or release of energy. So I was CR-A-ZY! Mom would take me out on walks whenever she could, because if she didn't.. let's just say you might not have been living in her lab when you were born. At least one that wasn't intact." Lion chuckled honestly as I chortled along before asking.

"And then?"

He coughed and continued.

"Ahem, well, when you were born I had to suppress my hyperactivity. Mom could only handle one crazy animal. Plus, when I evolved, my electrical power grew a bit too much to handle... I could short-circuit most of mom's machines just by being near them. So one day she installed the electromagnetic thingie in me... and I lost my spark. My unused energy is sent out in a field, like a bubble, so electricity in my surroundings are super powered. It was nice to help mom with stuff for a while, I liked the idea of rest... but I could never really enjoy myself the way I used to.."

He looked up to the starry sky yearningly as he finished. "But don't worry, heh, I used to think I could reach and taste the Milky Way... now I just watch it. Spilled all over the sky. I bet Space Cat isn't happy."

I gave a little laugh at his joke before asking.

"But you seem so cool..."

"Cool? These powers may seem like blessings to you but they're the complete opposite... I can't stay still for a second otherwise I'll fall asleep for 12 hours and you think Hunter can fit through doors easily with those massive arm blades of his?... You're lucky, Archie... in your own way. We all have our strengths and weaknesses... BUT, you wanna see something cool?"

I stayed silent yet my eyes twinkled with want as I heard the Luxray chuckle with the hint of pride.

"Here goes..." He cleared his throat before letting out a loud roar, probably waking up Hunter in the now vibrating van beside us. Whoops~! The roar focused itself in a yellow ring which blasted a few meters in front of us before concentrating into a spinning warp-like portal. Glowing and just big enough to fit Lion.

"Hold on tight!" He cried as I clenched my hands and my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as he ran into the portal before reappearing seconds later on the same road, just a little... wait... it was miles away. I could see headlights flashing at the horizon.

"We're almost at your uncle's lab, but for mom it won't be till tomorrow afternoon... um... Archie?"

"That... THAT WAS SO COOOOOL! Why do you never tell me you could do the things you do?!" I said, my eyes twinkling with shock and amazement. Both hands on my cheeks as I looked at him with a stunned expression.

He simply gave me a toothy grin. "Shocking, ain't it?"

"Oh you lazy bastard." I poked him in the nose as I settled down on him, beside the grassy roadside.

We just laid there, waiting for mom and watching the stars. I slid off of Lion and made myself comfortable against him, resisting the indescribable feeling to purr.

"She's going pretty fast! She should be here in five min- H-hey! W-what are you doing?!" He almost instantly blushed in confluence with my snuggle. His mane had an addicting feeling, like the one of skin against fresh sheets after a long day, so... I curled up beside him, head resting on him as I sighed contentedly.

Lion calmed himself down and lowered his head onto one of his paws, the other gently stroking my hair.

"I'll watch... you sleep..." He yawned, teary eyes and tasting the air tiredly, clearly showing he would fall asleep as well.

We were woken up by loud honking, yelling as we were blasted backwards from the sudden sound. I went back to the van, but not before giving Lion a great big hug. My arm couldn't reach around his chest, but his purring and a paw scrubbing my hair seemed to say that he didn't mind. I returned the translator to Hunter and we finished the rest of the trip to uncle Birch's...

* * *

 _7 years later..._

...And now we've been living with him ever since. It was the eve of my eighteenth birthday when Hunter promised he'll show me how to _really_ handle Pokemon. At least that's how he put it.

"Archiieeeeee! It's time for dinner! Come back inside!" I heard mom call as I reached back for an arrow from my quiver, ready to fire.

"One last shot mom! I said as I closed my left eye, aimed, and released. The _thump_ scared a couple Taillows from the tree when my arrowed landed. It barely missed the center. I cursed bluntly and scared a couple more poor bird Pokemon from their nests.

"Fuck, again? Why can't I get this right?" I sighed, and slumped my shoulders as I yanked the arrow from the target with a defeated look when a certain someone berated me.

"No cursing. It makes you look like a fool." A Sceptile commented as he leaned against the nearby tree, an arrow in his maw as he chewed it. Hunter was honestly VERY attractive. But I mean, psssssh, compared to me he's nothin'... Okay! Just kidding! He was better-looking than most guys I know, especially me. Even girls struggled on commenting about his somewhat edgy yet perfectly muscular build and mysterious style, fearing they'd be called out on pokephilia. He was tall, even for a Sceptile, a lot taller than me and Lion at almost 6 feet. His eyes glinted with a forbidden story, hard and arcane with just a bit of red inside... maybe even carrying the desirable soft inside like caramel-filled chocolate~. And boy were they beautiful.

"Says the guy wearing an apron, heheh." I chuckled, eyeing the chibi-Pokemon patterned apron as a blush seared his dark green scales.

"H-Hey! You try cooking a meal for me!" He said defensively as his stance stiffened, crossing his arms as I came close and poked him in the ribs and to admire his rough-looking yet smooth scales. They had a... mysterious mesmerizing sheen that challenged even Lion's fur.

"I would but it smells like something's burning." I said nonchalantly as I sniffed the air loudly.

"Oh Krabby... I gotta handle this steak!" Hunter's eyes widened as he rushed back inside the house, which seemed to have a black plume of smoke escaping the kitchen window. I chuckled as I heard him yell throughout the residence, scaring even more Tailows from the trees.

"Gragsh grrhpa. Jargall." I heard growling in the trees and turned in its direction. "Mrrraaaarrr. Grrrah."

It sounds like... oh no...

"WOOOOAH!" I yelped as a huge furry creature pounced on me, knocking me onto the fortunately soft earth below. Licks pelted my face like rain... and I like rain~.

"Heh heh heh, Lion! No! Bad Luxray!" I tried to berate him, only to be covered in more slobber. "Okay Okay, you win! Let's go in and eat! I heard we're going to an ice cream parlor afterwards~." I surrendered, which brought Lion's huge pink tongue into cessation.

He sat back onto me, tongue still sticking out and all, and I began losing feeling in the bottom half of my body. He gave a huge yawn and gave a devious grin.

"Liiiioooon... NO! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING ON ME!" I cried out as I grabbed his sides and began tickling. He instantly tensed up and began trying to wiggle his way out of my grasp.

"Oh no, this is what you get for being a bad, bad Luxray!" I continued my tickle attack on him, knocking him over and turning the tables. His feet kicked desperately to escape, his paws held in front of his chest uselessly as I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Graaaaarrrh!" He made playful growling noises as his paws tried to cancel out my pokes, covering what they could, but my small hands always found loopholes. I enjoyed it a lot more than he did, for obvious reasons, and because his deep cobalt-black fur was softer and thicker than pillows~

"Who's your trainer? Who's your MASTER?" I demanded as I increased the intensity of my tickling.

"GRAH!" Lion choked out, wobbly as if he couldn't breathe and was about to pee.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, I have a steak dinner to attend and so do you!" I said removing my fingers from the poor, twitching overgrown cat to dust my back off. I stood up and extended a hand to help Lion up. He took 2 minutes to recover, panting as he took my hand with a paw and got back on his four paws.

"Grrahpsh..." He said with anger glazed eyes, squinting at me as I nervously laughed.

"Come on let's go! Hunter's actually cooking this time! Smell that?" I pretended to sniff the air, knowing that his sense of scent was much better at picking up the mouthwatering aroma of grill-seared steak~. Lion's absolute favorite!

His eyes gleamed wide as he rushed past me and into the house, bursting through the door. I followed, shaking my head and smiling as I closed the battered door behind me, sealing in the steak/barbecue and pizza-y smell.

Oh my ARCEUS... PIZZA. The table had already been set, four clean plates and pairs of forks and knifes shined with immaculate deliciousness on the table. Aaaaand there was Lion's bowl of water on the floor beside my seat.

"Wash your dirty hands, Archie! We don't want you contaminating anything with your filth." Hunter teased as he wiped his hands on a towel and gave me a sly look.

"Grahahahar." Lion growled in what almost seemed like human laughing, but much more rough and coarse.

"You too, Lion."

Lion's attitude instantly wilted as he padded into the restroom after me, the same leery eyes and languid expression.

We returned a couple minutes later, Lion and I taking a bit longer due to a water fight we decided to break out, along with mom who was just out in the backyard with Mr. Birch talking about my starter. We sat ourselves down and mom offered to toast to the occasion.

"Today, as you know, is my dear Archie's birthday-eve. Sorry Archie we had to celebrate a day early, your uncle and I are planning things for tomorrow and we need to visit a special professor in the Kanto region." She paused when she noticed Lion and I were soaking wet but continued without much care. Guess she was used to it.

"Ahem- Hunter has prepared a great steak feast for us tonight in honor of the occasion."

I cringed. 'Dammit.' I thought. 'I was hoping to get some pizza action today. Too bad we can't make our own and live three dimensions away from the nearest supermarket.' I tried not to seem down as mom continued, her watchful hawk-like eyes catching onto my feelings.

"AND he has also learned to craft our newest delicacy: Fresh oven baked pizza!" Mom revealed as Hunter pulled a beautiful cheese-bedecked pizza from the oven.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" I choked, my eyes twinkling with my trademark star-struck look, trying to breathe and actually get air into my lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- This is amazing! Officially the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed as Hunter gave another one of his proud smiles.

"Anything for you, little man~." He ruffled my hair as he set the steamy, perfectly built creation onto the table. It was fit for Arceus...

"And it's all just for you, everyone else is having steak tonight!" Hunter cried cheerfully as he pulled out the plates of steak from the kitchen counter, all glowing with the joy of a family and almost professionally organized.

"Why don't you be our new mom, Hunter?" Lion joshed as he caught the raw steak Hunter tossed at him.

"Here, now shut your trap and eat." Hunter said with a playfully irritated blush.

"Looks like my new translator is working great! Now the both of you can uniquely express your emotions through human speech!" Mom said delightedly through a mouthful of steak.

"I liked it better when he was mute." Hunter growled as he turned to face the lazy lion who responded with a silly mile with his fat pink tongue sticking out.

I gobbled up dinner pretty quickly, only sparing the last slice for tomorrow's enjoyment. Everyone else took their time, mom and uncle Birch talking about her situation and Hunter and Lion having a silent mini food fight. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary except for the now more obvious glances Hunter would steal at me. I brushed it off, it was probably another one of his pranks.

"We have one more surprise for you, Archie." Hunter spoke as he wiped the sauce stains from his mouth and some from his shoulder that Lion flung at him moments ago.

"You mean twoooooo." Lion interrupted as Hunter threw the napkin in his face.

"Shut up ya fat cat." He said playfully as Lion pretended the napkin was an alien trying to suck out his brains. His fake screams were muffled as Hunter continued.

"We're going to go..." He stopped mid sentence as stars formed in my eyes again, the excitement was killing me! We've never really gone out anywhere further than the front yard, not to mention the town.

"TO THE TASTE-TEA SHOP!" Hunter finished as I gave the longest gasp I could possibly give before choking up.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!? Let's go! What are we waiting for?" I hopped onto the table with my hands in the air before rushing to my room to put on my fave T-Shirt: The one with the cool Charmeleon wearing a torn gray hoodie with literally flame-scarred jeans and playing a bass guitar.

"That boy... I wish I had his ener-" Lion was cut off by a sudden Leaf Blade attack which narrowly missed his neck, snipping off the bottom left half of his precious mane.

"No you don't." Hunter simply said as the blackberry strands of Lion's mane fell to the ground, by then you could hear a low growl.

"Thanks a lot, ya scaly freak." Lion mumbled in restrained anger. "I was just trying to-" His claws extended with ferocious silence as Hunter merely smirked. The little feud continued until I finished dressing up in my short shorts and a bit too big T-shirt and walked in on the two rolled up in a ball, clawing and hissing at one another.

"Hey look, I know we don't have many females in this house but calm your butts and let's go already." I said as I helped Hunter off of Lion's stomach, rubbing his smooth scales with a flirty demeanor before giving Lion a quick belly-rub and helping him onto his four paws as well.

"Today's gonna be a LOOOONG day with you two." I huffed as I called out goodbye to my mom and uncle Birch before inching the two glaring Pokemon out and closing the door after myself.

It was supposed to be a 30 mile turbo-walk. But thanks to Lion's warp ability, we got there in seconds. But there WERE complications…

"That disGUSTING creature must not touch me." Lion demanded as Hunter crossed his arms and turned away.

"I wouldn't touch you with a 30 mile charger." Hunter snarled as he perked with an idea. "How about we race for it~?" He slowly spoke with a crooked grin.

"Hmm? Race? Hahahah you MUST be joking." Lion laughed, slapping the ground defiantly as he straightened his face. "Let's do it."

"Guys, can we just get on with it and go to the store? Pretty sure all the ice-cream melted waiting for us…" I sighed as the two looked at me blankly before playfully sticking their tongues at one another. Hunter got on Lion who purred as he did before warping us to the place.

"Woah…." That was all I could let out as the automatic glass screen doors opened to a welcoming breeze of mild air-conditioning and the smell of baked pastries.

"Hello! Welcome to Taste-tea bake-" Debbie, the store's main moderator as said on her card, glanced up to spot us... well mostly Hunter. With an almost instantaneous blush and strangely erratic movement to smooth her hair and straighten her apron, she gave us an almost unrealistic smile.

"Sorry, we don't usually get new people around here but take your time! Find something taste-tea~!" She recovered as I began surveying the aisles and glass freezers with an inconceivable and once again star-struck look.

"It's best not to talk here, Lion, we may freak her out." Hunter suggested as Lion padded around a comfortable-looking corner and laid down.

Lion returned at him a sleepy look and some Poke-language. "Grrrash. Mrraharah." which probably meant: "Yeah, yeah, handsome. At least don't be a hypocrite."

"They sell Cookie Zoroarks here?!" I yelled after finding a small mini-fridge, stuffed to the brim with the delicious Zoroark-shaped ice cream sandwhiches by the counter, next to the free coffee and variety of teas. "But I always eat these, shouldn't I be living life to the fullest and trying new things?"

"Why don't you ask your little Luxray friend?" Debbie purposed as Lion immediately perked up, as if this were his time to shine, and walked over to a glass freezer near the front.

"Grrrrar?" He pressed his nose against the cold glass, his breath fogging up the outside. Ugh, I should have known. They were his trademark favorite ice cream: Luxray Lickers... which were absolutely disgusting to me. Especially since they are the rivals of my favorite.

"No, Lion, those are grooooooooss." I denied his request as I placed a Cookie Zoroark on the counter. I wondered why they were so much more popular that they get a whole glass freezer when mine was smaller than two of my palms on spread across the front.

"Hey now, Archie, everyone gets their choice and are entitled to their opinions. Just because it's your birthday, does not mean you get to be mean. Plus, your mom gave me 50 Pokedollars. I bet we can buy something for everyone." Hunter gave me the look every older brother would when they caught up messing up. But I guess it was for my own good.

"Ugh... I hate it when you're right. You make that face-... yeah that's the one." I grumbled as I looked down in shame, flushing as he placed a 2-Pokedollar on my choice as Lion approached with his in his mouth before placing it down on the counter.

"Preach man, preach!" Lion said with a paw in the air as Hunter simply lowered it with his hand.

"No accolades for you Lion. Those ARE pretty gross." Lion's cheer faded as he finished. It probably felt like a super-effective Ember, because he just got horribly burnt.

"Whateves." Lion huffed sarcastically, crossing his arms as I patted him on the shoulder and smiled knowingly. "Not helping, Archie." He responded with a miserable glare.

"So disciplined..." Debbie said with a dreamy look as Hunter turned to face her. "WAIT. You ALL can speak?! Dang, I need to get out more. Technology these days." Debbie slurred as she shook herself from her eyelock on Hunter's athletic yet thick-assed build and took our orders.

"What are you gonna get Hunter?" I asked as I looked up at him. He took a moment to process the menu boards but looked at Debbie when he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"I'd like some sugarcane juice, please." Hunter announced as Debbie rushed to make some and came back with some cold, clear, chartreuse-colored juice. It smelled of honey and tea~.

"That looks like the stuff that comes out of my ding dong." Lion giggled as I gave him a high-paw.

"Nice one!" I held back my own laughs but not my obvious laughter-inflated smile.

"You two are SO immature." Hunter simply retorted as he handed Debbie the rest of the money and us our sweet treats before waving goodbye.

"Come again soon! Dang, I sound so much like my mom... Why'd she have to be such a nice nurse?..." Debbie waved back as we departed, lowering her voice as the automatic doors closed behind us. A trip home followed as we returned to our now restful house. Mom and my uncle left a note leaving Hunter in charge and Lion as second-in command. And me as the baby. (-_-)

"Great." I muttered as I failed to catch the other two wink to one another, saddened that it was probably gonna be another one of those times where the both of them never share the midnight snacks. But wait... I had my pizza slice from earlier!

"Um, Archie?... W-we need to talk..." Hunter announced just as I was about to plan out my day on the Internet. "I-It's a new training technique, I-I swear. Come on, I'll... um... sh-show you in the forest."

"Oh ho ho~. Sounds special." Lion chuckled as he yawned and rubbed the tired tears from his eyes. "Arceus, I'm tired..." He slowly padded his way up to my room, probably to take my bed for himself again.

"Alright, let's make this quick. Lion always steals my food, my bed, and my video games. I hope he doesn't find my laptop..." I said, grabbing a sweater as Hunter grabbed a little stereo with a note that seemed to have Mom's handwriting on it and a lantern.

"What's that?" I asked as my interest was piqued by the cute soundbox. Hunter held the door open with one hand as I put on my tennis shoes and walked sideways to avoid getting stuck out with me, locking the house behind him.

"Our 'training.'" He did the quotes gesture with his hands as he said the word 'training' which kinda scared me yet struck my curiosity harder.

"I hope you don't plan to rape me hahaha" I joked, completely oblivious to the red searing cheeks of the scalie as we walked into the woods, the soft moonlight paling the edges of trees and blessing the woods with a strange glow. It was unusually big, even for a full moon. It wasn't long before we reached our training spot, the tattered dummies and broken arrows and weapons looked scarier than I had thought.

"Let's go a bit deeper, past those Cheri Berry bushes." Hunter suggested as I shrugged off my conscience's constant yanking and paranoia and followed his instructions. We traversed deeper through the woods to a clearing, I had never seen a clearing this close to home before though. Barely any trees for what seems to be an eternity, and some scattered to our sides as I stepped over the bushes and took in the view. Though there was barely any light, I could see the field was mostly empty, save for a few lost wildflowers and the endless grassy blanket.

"Hun-" I was cut off as Hunter set lantern and the little stereo down and slipped in a cassette from the box with Mom's note on it. He pressed play and I was met with the calm beat of a drum set, a constant thumping that announced the start of every beat, then a guitar began playing a soft tune to the beat.

"This was your mother and father's theme." Hunter explained, as he looked at me with his crystal deepish-pink eyes. I was going to melt... why would play this? And... why was he extending his hand?

The music grew more upbeat, a glockenspiel tune was added to the mix over the guitar ambiance to create something pretty danceable yet almost... romantic.

"Hu-whoa!" I reached out my hand when he yanked it and spun me into his arms and out again. "I don't dan-" He placed a finger on my mouth.

"I'll train you, just move your body to the beat..." He murmured as he grabbed both my hands and began moving his feet back and forth interchangeably to the rhythmic taps of the stereo and I followed in pursuit. He released me and chuckled.

"Like mother, like son. Your mom and I had our own victory dance when we were little. Now I'm stuck with this annoying fern tail." He said looking down at it. "And your mother used to have soft hands like yours..." He noticed, a blush forming on both our faces.

"Let's keep dancing!" I cried as I shook crazily to the music's gentle sound. Hunter laughed and followed along, us diving back & forth and dancing around one another like confused idiots when... he bumped into me and slipped.

"Wha-!" I managed to catch him before he fell, wrapping my hands around his back just in time, our stance looked like a couple had just finished tipping one another. We just laughed as I pressed my head against his.

"Hunter... I-" I was cut off by a passionate kiss on the lips, Hunter's smooth scales against my skin as he took hold of me and we collapsed onto the ground. Our tongues met, doing a dance of their own as his overtook mine in our fight for dominance.

"Ngh... Hunter...~" We kept the kiss going as long as we could before the need for air was too undeniable to ignore. Our heavy pants filled the silence of the night as mom's song ended, my cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as I realized what we had just done.

"Th-There's something h-hard poking me..." I squeaked as Hunter gave a seductive smile before getting off me to reveal his throbbing boner, out of his slit where it usually laid dormant.

"Deal with it~." He said as he sat down, pointing to it. I crawled up to it and carefully caressed it with my hands. It seems so alive as it it had a mind of its own and plus it was pretty big and already dripping.

"Just give it a lick~. Nice and easy." He said, a caring hand against my cheek as I stared up at him as I gave it a small lap with my tongue catching some clear, sticky fluid on it. It tasted salty... and delicious~...

I began digging in, my mouth sliding up and down along his length, getting almost half of it fully inside.

"Mmmmph~... Remember to m-mind the teeeeth~!" He moaned loudly as I felt his hand rest on my head as if he were trying to tell me to go faster, so I do so. My head bobs on that long, sexy member like it was a lollipop with a stickier surprise than gum inside.

"H-How am I do- ummph~" I popped my head from his member and began stroking it with my hand as I ask. But his hand simply pushes my head back down and forces me to continue in response. I continue stroking his hard meaty cock as I go as deep as I can without choking on it, my speed increasing as Hunter barely had the strength to caution me.

"W-Whoa! Sl-Slow down! Don't choke yourself~ Ngah!~" He released several more moans as he couldn't help but give into his rutting and thrust wildly into my mouth. Shots of pre splattered inside me as I felt him tense up and try to resist the need to cum. I pop my mouth off his member and continue jerking it slowly.

"Nuh-uh-uh~ You aren't done yet!" I teased as he groaned with a promiscuous grin.

"Well well..." He says as he tackles me, ripping off my clothes, exposing my smooth tender skin to the elements of the night. A hunger, one for more than just a blowjob, was stirring in his gut. He smiles slowly, eyes sliding to me.

I perk my ears, knowing that look well enough by this point to start to stutter something, smiling shyly as I flip myself onto my stomach. He follows, crawling over and atop me to take hold of my arms. A growl kindles in his throat as he pushes to my back, grinding against my plump butt a moment before he shoves me over onto one of the smooth paperbark maple trees, a smirk curling on his face as my ass promptly becomes the highest point on my body.

"Spread those cheeks, cutie." He smirks as he settles on his knees behind me, wrapping a hand around his thick cock with a sigh- and a chuckle at the me, a mere human's prompt obedience. I moan and cry out pathetically, head craning up trying to peek over the tree at him, but my hands are already sliding up and back, my own petite hands seeming tiny trying to traverse my own plump booty. Truly it was an ass meant to be groped by big, powerful hands like Hunters, but these little bitty hands should suffice for holding my ass open for his strokes over his own slow-throbbing rod with a contented sigh, watching on as my plump cheeks slowly split apart to reveal the pink little pucker hidden deep between them, framed by ten fingers sunk deep into the lush flesh of my defensive cheeks. I was laid bare before him, his fern tail lashing from side to side slowly as he towered above, like a guardian that can only watch on and lament as his sanctuary is plundered.

"Heheh, you really are quite girly Archie~." He said as he gave my ass a light slap before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "I like that..." A long lick on my neck made me shudder as he continued his rampage on me.

He chuckled thickly as he leaned in, taking his time about poking his slow-drooling tip around that tight little hole, smearing his pre all over my tender, naked flesh and his own smooth, ebon poker in a sloppy little kiss. I sigh sharply, my head falling as my fingers dig into my own cheeks, spreading myself a little wider. I think he can feel that tight little muscle flex and twitch fitfully against his cockhead, and his teeth set tight, a burning ache sparking in his hips. The delicious need to shove in- to claim my ass, to punish it for its teasing little suckles at his tip. For just one moment, he savors just- the pure lust, the animal need that surges through him with this ass spread open before... He thrusts- He skewers me in an instant, a snarl boiling up in his throat as he punctures that pre-soaked ring and shoves more than half his fat dick home in an instant before that suddenly stretched ring manages to catch hold of him.

"Nyah!~ Oooohhh! H-Hunter!" A thick, throaty cry bursts from me half a beat late... I might have choked on my own breath an instant. I gasp suddenly and moan out, an indesciperable, wandering, wordless mess of speech on the mixed pleasure and pain of such a sudden stuffing.

"H-Har... H-Harder!"

He chuckles and grunts his agreement, hands slowly wrapping around the my hips, letting my fingers slowly drag away as he draws out partway, my plush cheeks slapping in to drag at his shaft jealously. My insides grip tight around him as he plows in a fresh thrust, and he has to grind in steadily, working himself deeper with each thrust, smoothing the path with fresh, thick gushes of warming precum. I love every second- the incredible friction, slowly melting into gooey, slippery smoothness as his juices soak in, stubborn grinding breaking into slow, powerful and slightly abusive thrusts he can't even pretend he doesn't love every second... that he doesn't crave to fuck me roughly and thoroughly. But... I wanted to feel him too...

"N-Ngh! H-Hunter! P-Please... H-Hold me..." I begged as Hunter pulled his member out and pulled me down onto the soft ground, flipping me onto my back as he closed the space between us in another heated kiss. He reinserted himself and slammed right in.

My every breath is swelling into a slutty moan around the powerful shove of that shaft, Hunter's head hanging over the edge of my body, as he lowered himself onto me to gaze into my eyes. My hips start to push down on hum on their own, helpless in such a compromising position, but compelled to try to push for a little more- to match his thrusts, or at least to present my need as readily as possible if I can't keep up with the speed and intensity of his insatiable rutting.

"H-Hunter n-no! N-Not that sp- ngah!~" I cry out as it seems as if he had found my G-spot. That bastard. He merely gave a cruel chuckle and began ramming himself against my pleasure spot, abusing the life out of my stretched hole.

"Oh yes~... Say how much you want this, say it. I need to hear that cute voice of yours in my ears when I fill you up like a bitch. Say it!"

"H-Hunter! I-I need you! I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! I-I want you to use me..." I cried out from all his teasing as I latched onto him with my arms, our faces pressing against one another's as our heavy steamy breaths filled the night.

All too soon, his balls are drawing tight, churning with need to unload in my hot little ass. Hunter was working his shaft greedily, managing to stuff it in and drag it out at a brisk, powerful pace. His muscles are starting to ache with the effort, but it's so, so worth it. The pleasure of that dick is intoxicating, inundating my senses, making my hide tingle all down as Hunter's hands squueezed mine.

We were connected.. by more than just pure lust...

His hips danced with mine. An intangible tango, a senseless salsa.. yet it was so breathtaking.

"A-Archie... I-I'm gonna..."

"D-Do it inside! P-Please!" Hunter growled as our lips locked once more. Suddenly, at the bottom of one especially long, powerful stroke, his balls seize tight against him as they slap to my ass, pumping and pumping, and he can only give a triumphant cry, almost a roar, as he breeds me with jet after jet after steaming, bowel-flooding jet of dragonseed.

"I... I..."

I join him with an earnest, quavering, full-chested moan, hips rolling desperately as I seize tight around his cock, milking the Forest Pokemon powerfully as my own shaft erupts, splattering seed all down Hunter's underbelly and my own in jerky, powerful jets. He shudders thickly at the exquisite feel of my orgasm which caused my hole to seize around him, his balls giving a few extra, potent shots in answer. He can only chuckle quietly, dragging slowly from that delicious ass with a low sigh. I shudder along, and can't hold back a whimper when his head slops free, leaving me empty, save for his creamy load."

We laid there, no true care about what time it was or what day it would be tomorrow. He'd point at some stars. I'd point at some others. Nothing but the low sound of Kricketots chirping and the occasional rustling of grass from the wind.

"I love you."

"Shut it you cliche butthole."

"At least mine wasn't fucked recklessly."

"Whatever... we should do it again sometime."

He wrapped his strong scaly arms around me, pulling me into his chest and holding me with every inch of his being. We weren't just "brothers"... we were inseparable...

Like lightning and thunder...

Like a hunter and archer...

Like me and pizza~...

"I love you too..."

"Heh, who's the cliche butthole now?..."

"J-Just shut up already!"

"Man, that wasn't as great as I thought it'd be." That didn't sound like Hunter. That sounded more like... oh no.

* * *

 **A-9: I'm really sorry this birthday present was so late! A LOT of things are happening, Holland, and new school year and ugh... But I should have prioritized better to set your story to a better time standard. Thanks for the 2 years of us being Internet buddies!~ Just hit me up when you're married! I'll gladly be the maid of honor :3 after killing your sister brutally.**

 **And for those of you who aren't Brainy, please...**

 **/•/Review/•/**

 ***THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! LOVE YALL**


	2. The Lion

**A-9: Here's the second chapter for you Brainy!**

 **ANGELa: Yessssssss! It's here! Although I wish there were female main characters.**

 **dEVIL: Well, I think we can arrange something...**

 **G. Host: Enjoy da story!**

* * *

"L-LION!" The Luxray had tread silently into the area and had obviously been there long enough for a white splatter to stain his fur and mane with a sticky gleam in the twilight moonlight.

"I mean I loved the part where you two were screaming like kittens but you DON'T change positions like that, you wanna keep your dominance as much as possible!"

"LION." I demanded imperatively as he flicked his ears lightly and turned to face me. "WHAT on EARTH are you doing here?!"

He merely gave a twisted smile as he came closer to me. "You guys were PRET-TY loud. And y'all were only five feet from the house so obviously I can HEAR you!" He teased as he laid down next to me.

"Let me show you how it's done, Hunter." Lion murmured as Hunter gave him an unconvinced look.

"Um... this is your first time too." Hunter snapped back as I felt two furry paws feel up my sides, taking their time to caress my flat yet cuppable chest and slide down my back as if it were a slide leading down to a hidden... Cockpit.

"W-well, I-I'll make it something worth it!"

"With MY Archie?"

"C-Come on! The night is still young! A-And so are we!" Lion argued as he gave me a heavy slap on the ass. I yipped, gaining a sly chuckled from the bastard as my buttocks jiggled lightly before glowing red.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you're hitting there!" Hunter snarled as Lion stuck his tongue out at him before slicking in a couple of his digits into my sloppily filled hole.

"Nyah~! H-Hunter! I-It's okay...just let him..." I released as Hunter eyed me with a crude yet humored expression.

"More like your slut, Huntie~" Lion snickered as a hot wet tongue slowly slid up my neck, leaving a tingling cool feeling when it finished.

He flipped me right back onto my back, giving an aggressive dominating growl as he held me by my throat, not tightly enough to suffocate me but clamped with such a caring yet forceful paw as if he were trying to say "I love you, but you deserved this."

"You ready for that 'ride', Archie?" He said as I looked up into his hard-boiled eyes, gleaming hard dominance on the outside with the soft lovable inside. A hint of turquoise in his blatantly butter yellow eyes.

Giving one last lick against my neck, he began prodding at my entrance, his member stiff and beating with heat as it vibrated gently against my rear. He slammed in, a rough yet quick trip inside me as I gave a gasp of both pleasure and enjoyable pain. He didn't stop there, he simply pulled out as far as possible in a millisecond and shoved it right back in. His barbed fat cock ruining my hole as it claimed it for itself, an insatiable lust raged inside it, one selfish enough to overpower its owners senses into a senseless rutting.

"Ngh! Ooooh!~ Yes!" Lion moaned uncontrollably, his obviously drowning msy little cries of pleasure as he wrapped his muscular arms around me and positioned himself so he could slide his thick cock in easily, jabbing at my pleasure point endlessly. My tongue lolled out as he continued his incredulous thrusting, making sure each one made me scream like the little bitch I was. I saw Hunter jerking off at the Luxray's almost lust-drunken thrusting as he used me to the most my ass could take.

"Okay~! Mngh~! Hunter! Take over for me, I'm about to fill him up!" Lion roared through his moans as his paw came up to jerk my own member almost humiliatingly before he gave one final slow rock at my entrance, his pre already overflowing out onto the grass below. He leaned down and laid a kiss on my lips, another one to the countless number I'll probably be used into tonight. He almost tricked me, the slow passionate rock and kiss only diverted my attention until he removed himself entirely and slammed inside once more, locking our bodies together as Hunter took the opportunity to jam his cock into my mouth to muffle my scream. I could only shudder in the overpowering sensation as I came along with the crazy electric lion as he emptied his balls for the first time deep inside me. But still he could not be satisfied. He continued to ram himself in me again and again, slops of cum dripping out of my hole messily all while he finished his endless orgasm. I reveled in the ineffable feeling, Hunter continued thrusting himself into my mouth as I complied with a tongue, sliding around his pulsing member's head. I knew the both of them were close to another orgasmic end as Lion's rutting slowed and I felt Hunter's member twitch inside my mouth. The gave one final push before releasing more spurts of cum inside me and I was sure not to let any out. I swallowed all of Hunter's, savoring its addicting hint of sweet in the salty concoction of love and lust. Lion quickly pulled out his member and Hunter popped his out before they switched positions. Hunter laid down and pulled my cum-filled body onto him, looking into my eyes as he flicked a finger of cum off my splattered belly into his mouth, humming hungrily at the taste.

"Mmmmm... You really are as sweet as you are as a person~" He complimented. I blushed before positioning his member to poke at my thoroughly fucked hole before slipping it right in.

"Ngah!~ Y-You're still fucking tight?! Damn!" He cursed as a sly smile grew on his face. Before I could answer, Lion had laid his member onto my tongue as it stuck out, it was glazed with all three of our cum and the taste was amazing...

"Heheh, I guess we CAN go for thirds..." Lion chuckled before I pulled his member into my mouth, jerking it as I sucked it as best as I could while bouncing on the moaning Grass-type below. Hunter thrusted back in rhythm with Lion,p who stood on his two foot to reach my mouth, which gave him even more leverage to ram himself powerfully into my mouth, numbing it almost as the two came close once more. Filling me up was messy and unforgettable, warm cum covered all three of our members as it dripped out of me slowly as Hunter pulled my hips onto his member not willing to let go no matter how hard I wiggled. Lion took this chance to turn me around on Hunter's fat unrelenting member before laying me down onto his chest. Lion grabbed at my sides, finding an opening between my hole and Hunter's thick member. As soon as he found it, he used it. His thick member edging for room as it pleasure all three of us, stretching me to my limits and rubbing at hunter's with a feeling not achievable with just one thick cock inside me.

"OH MY GOD. I freaking love you!" Hunter cried out, numb with pleasure as the two monsters panted, continuing their rough double penetration with boundless energy. Lion did most of the work... But we all got a huge share if the undeniable pleasure. Our sperm urged to be released once more as the two gave one last powerful shove, lodging themselves inside me before sending their last few spurts of cum inside me. Unable to get out as it was held inside, plugged by the two pulsing dicks inside me whose owners decided to roll over and fall asleep on the soft grass below. I shook Lion as he gave me a lazy growl before grumpily warping us up onto the nice and comfortable and actually clean bed. Our bodies were closely pressed together, me sandwiched in between, and yet through that entire night of fucking, no stains. The two remained inside me as I couldn't help but fall asleep as well. Luckily I couldn't get pregnant...

Right?

-The next morning-

Something's brushing my face...

I try to swipe it off lazily with a hand.

But... It decides to evade my efforts to continue lightly tingling my cheek.

I groaned in discomfort.

It was quick to dodge my attempts to block it, but I could feel the brush of air it left as it rushed away.

Whatever it is, this thing has to stop!

I groaned grumpily as I opened my eyes to find...

"Lion!" I just remembered the events of last night, a shock of worry pounded though me. The thing brushing against me was his breath, his arms were wrap rapped tightly against me as he nuzzled me in warmth. The covers had been scrambled under our feet.

The Electric type beast's eyes flickered open slowly as he gave me a knowing grin. Yawning sleepily, he hushed me with a paw as he yanked himself out of me. I almost forgot. Yeah, it hurt.

I gasped as I felt the results of our playtime seep into the bed below, almost gushing as if it were a leak in a dam.

"W-Where's Hunter?" I asked turning around and noticing that he was the only there.

"You know, just making us breakfast." Lion waved the question off by pulling me in closer and rubbing his muzzle against my cheek, like the big lazy cat he was.

"Of course, he's the responsible one." I stated as one of Lion's eyes peeled open as he chuckled gently.

"And I'm the fun one." He snapped back as one of his paws gently curved down my chin and held it up to his now winking face.

I instantly blushed an indescribable shade of cherry before flailing him off me and turning away.

"You know how wrong this is... right?"

"Well...I-I gotta go help Hunter now." Lion dodged my question as he spun himself onto the bedside, muttering something inexplicable as he padded downstairs.

I pulled the sheets over me quickly as I found my exposed body surprising, even after the fact that.. Well... Freaking last night happened!

"Gosh, I really need to get my life together." I sat up, the sheets still over me, looking out my bedroom window. My room was on the highest floor out of the three so I always had the best views and today was no exception. Sunlight poured in, like a gentle mix of orange juice at an early morning's breakfast, filling my room with a sun-struck color that scattered on my blue wall like lost fireflies.

"I wonder how long you'll be gone..." I picked up a picture of mom we had taken years ago. It was ripped and tattered, incomplete since the day we came here as I had tore out dad's third.

"He can't live like this! He needs to know!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. It sounded like Lion.

Why would he be mad? Was it because of last night?

"Who do I even love?" I played with my hands to make the shadow of my fingers morph together before they even really touched before I gathered whatever courage I had in my puny self and picked myself off the bed. I put on boxers, shorts and a "I love Poke-balls!" T-shirt before slinking down the stairs like a ninja, the forced whispering growing more audible as I went.

"Come on, Lion... Let's call Archie down."

"You know that's not my name." A hiss that barely passed the line between a whisper and a yell struck me harder than anything. Intrigued, I snuck around the corner of the stairs to eavesdrop.

"S-Sorry Keller... I-It's been so long, I've forgotten..."

"Did you forget him too?"

"W-What? Who?"

"Darien."

"..." I took a quick peek around the corner to find the two in a silent conflict, Lion was leaning against the counter on his hind paws with his arms crossed and nearly looking pissed. Hunter had just finished setting the table and was preparing the plates for breakfast.

He was slightly sweaty and even a little...

Scared?

He probably felt like shattered glass, trying to keep collected but one more hit and he's gonna brea-

"We're bad at this..." Lion finally said after a while of staring at the floor, his expression had melted from anger to a weird hit gunk of worry.

"What?!" Hunter looked up at Lion as he turned his head seconds later to stare back in explanation.

"Yeah, we're horrible for him."

"Lio-I mean Keller..." Hunter stuttered as he corrected himself. "Pssh, haha, no we're not! You jokester!" He tried shrugging it off with some fake laughter and the clanking of breakfast plates but like an annoying fly, Lion came back.

"Ha. Ha." Lion's ears flicked as his eyes returned to the tiled floor.

"You can't be serious. WER'RE all he has! AND all he needs!"

"Hunter, you don't really think that, do you..." Lion said, his eyes glinting with a tear, one he tried forcing back but his body betrayed him from hiding.

Hunter remained silent, his eyes focused on the sunlight dining room wall before the closed on a denying sigh.

"I mean... I know I'm right...right?" His voice lowered as he rethought his words. His face didn't have the "Haha in your face/I'm right again" look that I hated. For once, I wish it did.

"You're in love with him, his uncle is a professor for Arceus' sake, he shouldn't be listening to me, and we don't have Mom to tell us what to do!"

Lion screamed in frustration, loud enough to vibrate the room for a few seconds, which Hunter tried to drown out by calling me to breakfast.

"Archie! Time for breakfast!" Hunter yelled over Lion, practically shaking the entire house before grabbing him by the chest fluff.

"Look. Are you crazy?! He's a kid in a position that probably no one has been in before! He could have hear-" I stepped in on the assault by announcing my presence.

"Here!" I said as I stepped out into the room, Hunter quickly releasing Lion who gave a light yip when he fell. He quickly gave me a smile. A joyless smile.

"Then let's eat, lil' guy!" Lion said as he scooted himself into a chair, a guilty pleasure of his he could only enjoy when mom wasn't there to shoo him off in fear it might break like the million times before.

Hunter gave Lion his plate of ham sandwich, my morning pizza slice and himself some bacon and eggs.

We talked about practical things like the weather and our current physical status, filling our conversations with fluff since two out of the three of us were obviously horribly distracted.

"Um... Hey! I got better at shooting my arrows! Wanna see?"

"O-Oh yeah sure!" They responded distractedly as I rushed out to grab my favorite bow and a chopstick, just in case I miss.

"I'll get..." I scanned the room with a cursory glance as Lion grabbed a nearby apple and placed it on his head.

"Mah apple!" He cried, waving his arms with a half-eaten ham sandwich in one paw.

"Okay! Ready... GO!" I took aim and readied my shot as best I could before releasing and finding out my aim was terrible.

The chopstick launched itself at Lion's sandwich instead of the proposed apple. He yelled in horror as his precious food was knocked out of his hand and onto the floor.

"NOOOOOOOO. MI TORTAAAAAA!" He squished his cheeks as he yelled dramatically gaining both Hunter's and my crazed laughter along with a slow clap in pity.

"I'll clean up, you guys go ahead and do whatever." Hunter offered as he stood up from the table, grabbed our finished plates and Lion's poorly shot sandwich off the floor as Lion and I followed in suit. Lion went outside into the early morning as I stayed with Hunter.

"Hunter..." I said lightly as I wrapped my arms around his stomach, which caused him to stop cleaning the dishes to turn a but and smile at me, a small blush on his face.

"Yes my little archer?~" He replied as he went back to the dishes.

"Can I help?"

"Hmmm... I don't know if you can take it..."

"Oh shut up." I said as I released myself from the embrace to move to the sink and splash him with the soapy water.

"H-Hey!" We continued our small water fight for a while, returning to the dishes before the occasional splash re-sparked our little fight.

The dishes came out clean and we wetter than a Water-type. Hunter sighed before chuckling as he wiped himself up before leaving to deal with the other housework.

"Hey yo Cinderalla!" Lion called out as his head poked in through the attic window which Hunter and I had started cleaning through the 'forgotten yet promised to never be' memories two hours ago. We were just talking about mom's past when the nosy Lion found us.

"Oh gross, I never knew you had an ugly sister!" He joked pointing at me as I gave him a fake vengeful face in return.

"What do you want, evil stepmom?" Hunter played along giving him a playful curve of the eyebrow as Lion gave him the trademark raspberry.

"I want your ugly ass sister. We have something to discuss." Lion said as seriously as he could as he extended a paw at me. I looked over at Hunter who nodded, letting me undo my apron and accept Lion's court.

"Well, well then. We'll be back by twelve, Cindy!" Lion said as he tossed me onto his back and winked at Hunter who just flicked his wrist in response. Lion hopped off the rooftop and landed gracefully onto the grass below.

"Let's do this!" Lion grinned as he took me out to the road and began our little field trip.

"Where are we going, man servant?" I asked as Hunter roared us a warp.

"I know you heard us. I sensed you. We're going to face the problem."

I tried saying something but words seemed to evaporate off my tongue.

"In other words, we're going to see your dad." Lion said defiantly as he ran through the portal. My eyes widened for a second, only closing as we entered the warp.

Questions flooded my mind but I was unable to say anything as we reappeared on a rain-painted cement street. It was the city, bustling with people and Pokemon alike. There was this one Glaceon who could turn things into ice without even trying! And this one boy with a whole group who weirdly kept touching him as they went. There was also this Typhlosion who looked really lost...

Lion walked onto the puddle-spotted sidewalk as we entered the parking lot of an apartment.

"Here we are. You're dad's new home." Lion finally released as I took my time to stare at it. It looked half abandoned and half relentless, withering away as I saw a familiar man step out to take a smoke from his room. The smell of Bellsprout weed prominent in the air.

"I-Is that..." I finally managed to utter weakly as Lion answered quickly.

"Yes. I brought you here not to talk to him or anything but to see him." Lion explained as I tightened my grip on his mane at the sight.

"Hey look! There's the hole I played in!" Lion said as he walked over the empty parking lot to a noticable hole in the side of the building.

"Oh hohoho! I remember when I was a kit!" Lion exclaimed with an almost denigrating excitement. "There's the place where I'd piss, there's that one cement crack I'd pick at... And oh my Arceus!" He ran towards the spots he was talking about before slowing down and approaching a crumbled pile. "This was where. I learned to roar! I was pretty depressed, being given up on and all, but I used that to break that one rock I hated into a million crumbs!" He laughed maniacally before settling down, his previous excitement now obviously false.

"It was also where Darien found me. He took me in and loved me. I was like his only child. I never knew such love existed until that one day he saw a poor little kitten try to roar..." Tears flooded Lion's eyes, some drops couldn't help rolling down.

"Seeing someone who has never been given a try, try so hard was hard to miss." I said as I felt the emotion tingle against my own resistance.

"He may have left your mom, and he was a douche and an ass and a complete FUCKER to do so... At least that's what you all think." Lion rubbed the tears from his eyes carelessly, missing some.

"But he really cared! I know he did! He just wanted the best for you, and his job wasn't enough! He and Mom loved one another... But when he found out that your mom couldn't help support you he left... It was stupid of him. What am I saying... It was fucked up of him..." I saw the man lean over the edge of the iron fence that had rusted through it's years of supporting and protecting the people from falling off the fourth floor.

"It was a mistake. He didn't have enough time to think about what he did! I know I sound like I'm defending a bad-blooded criminal but I know he's like each and everyone of us. He regrets it... He has feelings... He has a heart too! He just didn't use it... He sent an angry letter before leaving it for a day and thinking about it... He gave up on something he thought was hopeless... But I don't understand!" The rain pattered almost endlessly as the man dropped the butt of his cigarette to reach for a new one. It gave one last singe before going out on the cold cement below. He barely lit his next one before he slammed against the fence which responded with a slow but long creak. It sounded like crying...

Everyone was crying...

"I don't understand! I never wanted this! I never asked for ANY of this... I never even asked to be made... Why would he give on you... When...", Lion began trembling as I gave him a reassuring brush of the mane when he turned to look at me with his pathetic tear-ridden face.

"When he didn't give up on something like me..."

The man let out a cry before returning to his apartment, slamming the screen door behind him.

"I just wanna run away... But..." I got off Lion to give his snout a huge hug before he could finish.

"I-I just... I just want to feel at home..."

The two of us just stood there, thinking in the rain as it soaked into our skin like the memories.

'Did dad really love me?'

'Why would he leave you then?'

'He does. I know he does.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm right this time. I'm done with people doing everything for me. I know I'm right. This isn't the need to be right this time.'

I told myself as a Lion murmured into my ear.

"I know he still does love you... He still loves all of you... He just made a mistake he couldn't reverse and now... I'm the only one who hasn't given up on him." His voice quivered sorrowfully as a paw wrapped around me.

"I still remember... When he brought me to your mom, she wanted to name me "Bells" and your dad wanted "Killer." So they ended up naming me Keller. Now you all call me Lion, you all want to forget... Because Mom needed to. Mom loved you too and that was her way of protecting you... She's the lucky one, she won the custody battle, she has the professor of a brother, and she has you. Your dad? She left for dead. What she did was just like what your dad had done. No one is right. But no one is wrong..."

Lion stopped as he felt he didn't know what he was talking about anymore.

"I wanna forget too." I said as I got back on Lion after giving his snout a fat kiss on the nose. He smiled lightly as he turned around to meet eyes with a very angry...

"Hunter!" I cried out as Lion blinked the rest of his tears from his eyes as Hunter glared at the two of us.

"Great, here comes the fun police." Lion grumbled.

"I knew you two would be here. I didn't want to be right for the first time but here you guys are." He hissed as Lion backed up, only stopping when Hunter finished his sentence. "I can't believe you Lion, how can you still be hanging around with this... MESS?"

"He's only a mess because we ruined him!"

"You're defending the guy?! He ruined US." Hunter shot back as Lion growled in defiant reply.

"It's no one's fault! There was no right answer!" I cried out as I hurried to step between the two.

"Archie... Stay. OUT OF THIS!" Lion knocked me out of the middle with a roar. I landed on the roadside just as Hunter's arm blades glowed a reluctant poison-like green.

"Do NOT hurt him! He's innocent Li-"

"No! He's..." Lion shook his head, tears shaking off into the rain, that once prideful mane drooped down by the downpour. "He's the reason we're like this..." The Electric-type stood up on his hind legs again, this time ready to dodge the attack he sensed from agile reptile.

Hunter's cutting eyes widened as he took it as an offense.

"No he's not!" Hunter launched himself into the murky sky above and plummeted down on Lion, a Leaf Cutter attack ready.

Lion gracefully dodged the attempt by hopping to the side, blasting Hunter into the far apartment wall with another empowered roar.

"Guys stop!" I cried out as the Sceptile was sent crashing into the cold brick. I had badly scraped my arm from being knocked down and couldn't get up again whether it was from the pain...

Or fear.

"I don't want to fight you!" Hunter cried as he picked himself up, ready in his fighting stance again.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either!" Lion snarled as he formed his weapon, an electrical whip, before capturing Hunter in an attack and sending him into the trees on the other side of the road.

"I never wanted things to be like this..." Lion said as he unleashed another whip attack at Hunter who stepped on its end, as it missed him, to slice it in half.

"Lion please! Hunter! You guys have to stop!" I lifted myself up, worried and strangely numb at the same time, running towards the Luxray.

Lion responded by tossing whatever was left of his now useless whip to tie my legs together and knock me back down, still focused on Hunter.

"You think I did?!" Hunter reflected the blame by running up to Lion, who tried to roar him away, and gave him a brutal blow on the head and kicking him onto the wet road.

"Ugh!" Lion gave the strongest cry he could without it sounding pained, quickly hopping back on his feet, scraped and scarred by the attack but more by his own thoughts.

"You can't beat me!" Hunter said confidently as he crossed his arms, glaring at the crippled Lion.

"I. Don't. CARE! Gahhhhh!" Lion shouted into the thundering clouds as he made two new whips, sent them unexpectedly at at Hunter's wrists, holding them tightly and making his blades unusable.

"I'm not gonna just let your stand there and pretend that everything's okay! I'm not going to let you keep poking at what I hate about ME!" Lion whined, unable to hold back the thing' she's kept boiling inside for all this time. He flicked his whips sending a wave of electrical energy at Hunter who was crippled by the incoming explosion.

"Ngh... Lion... No..." Hunter coughed as he began recovering, debris knocked almost everywhere around him, his body obviously paralyzed and defenseless from Lion's next attack.

"I never asked to be loved or understood... I just want..." The Lion sighed as he realized that the fight was worthless to anyone, surrendering his advantage. Extending a paw to the fallen Grass-type as he looked away, adverting his glance back and forth.

"Oh Lion..." Hunter took the Luxray's paw with a shaky hand as he pulled himself up. The two stood next to one another, almost awkwardly as dried tears cooled on their cheeks and water pooled at their eyes, the rain now a light drizzle. "We all want to forget... Sometimes things happen that we can't understand and it's a hard to try to. Sometimes we can either forget or beat ourselves over it. Lion I-"

Lion intercepted Hunter with a bear hug, the last of tears rolling down as the two closed their eyes in the embrace.

"I'm sorry too..." Lion muttered as I limped over to the two.

"I ship it! Group hug!" I yelled as I joined the two, wrapping my arms as twice as they could around the Pokemon. "Now let's go home so Archie can patch up~"

"Haha, sorry lil man... I'll help heal you up." Lion said as he picked me up and spun me around, his apology sounding more sincere than I expected.

"Meh, a few scrapes are nothing compared to what you've been through." I accepted his apology as he shook his head.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just felt that you had to know..." He explained as Hunter climbed on him, helping me up on and into his lap.

"It's okay Lion, it's better to release that to lock things up inside and hope you can bear the load." Hunter said giving the Pokemon a long brush through his mane.

"What's about dad?" I asked as I looked up to where his apartment was and the two followed.

"Well, I guess we can't do much about the situation... You s

ee, trust is a mirror. You can fix it when it's broken, but you'll always see the cracks in that motherfucker." Hunter said as I pulled his soft scaly hands around me, resting down onto his chest.

"Well I'd rather just buy a new one... Let's go team!" Lion cheered roaring a warp as Hunter blushed at my nuzzling and whispered into one of his perky ears. "Take the long way."

"Whoo! I love you dad!" I shouted before Lion slipped through and took us home.

The man turned at the direction of my yell only to see a star-tipped tail slide through a closing warp.

Little did I know... this time he was there.

And that the next few days were going to be egg-traordinary.

* * *

 **A-9: *gasp***

 **dEVIL: *gaaaaaaaasp***

 **G. Host: *gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssspp***

 **ANGELa: B*tch, I got asthma-**

 **G. Host: *jams a vacuum in ANGELa's throat and turns it on***

 **Suck it, you butter.**

 **/|Review|\\\**

 **Note*: I will be working on Blazing Love and A Free Captive next! The new stories will be out on hold till those two get uppied. See your asses soon!**


End file.
